custom_pantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Esper Sources
The Prime Esper Sources Esper Skills are used to manipulate the 6 Major sources of power. The following are the 6 Major Sources. Esper Sources is a general term that usually refers to the 6 original ones however new sources have been made over time for example when Ventus married Alexandra he gifted her an Esper Source which she turned into the Force. Runic Mana Chi Aura Ethereal These 4 power sources originate with Eros and Aether but are embodied by Ventus making them his personal sources of power. If used without caution they can backfire onto the user, for example, a common cause of death among new Esper users is Mana overuse as it results in a drain of stamina which may lead to death if not properly addressed. Mana Mana is the most commonly used Esper Source because it requires less thinking and is more about focus and intent. Mana is the external and internal energy that comes with life it can be drawn from one's surroundings and be used to Create/Shape/Manipulate various things. Mana is very dangerous because if not controlled can lead to the user being led to insanity, it's because of this that many cultures put harsh restrictions on those who use this Esper Source if they do not outright kill them. Runic Runic is the impersonal source of energy that is ruled by commands and Symbols The user is able to draw energy from their surroundings. However, the ability of Runic relies more on the use of spoken or written methods of activation such Esper Skill Circles in order to achieve the effects that the user desires. Esper Users of this type of energy are usually specializing in it as it tends to lean more towards years of study and research. This Style is more study based than the other sources and as such users commonly tend to be older as they have studied it for decades. Runic is heavily dependent on the understanding and imagination of the one utilizing it however if the user has a good enough imagination they can activate the Esper Skills using thoughts only. Chi Chi Energy is considerably powerful as it allows for the user to enhance their own bodies to Superhuman limits as well as manipulate and be in sync with their surroundings though to reach that state requires training. Chi users are commonly respected as warriors as their abilities primarily manifest in the form of strengthened bodies and senses of the such. Ethereal Ethereal Esper Skills are pretty much unheard of except for legends as only the Theoi can manipulate the Ether because of it's primal nature and high requirements. Not much is known about Ethereal except for the Fact that only Theoi can use it. Secondary Esper Sources The Secondary Esper Sources is a term referring to all Esper sources outside of the original 4 controlled by Ventus. Secondary Esper Sources are sources of power that belong to specific and Goddesses and as such are controlled by those Gods. Phoenix Force The Phoenix Force is an extremely powerful Esper Force it is an embodiment of Life, Fire, and Rebirth and because of this, it is capable of being used to accomplish a litany of tasks. The Phoenix Force was a gift to Alexandra on her honeymoon from Ventus as a symbol of her authority over his domain thanks to their marriage. The Phoenix Force at it's best can be used to manipulate Reality on a Multiversal scale. The Phoenix Force power usually manifests in the form of a Phoenix hence its name. Alexandra is the undisputed ruler of the Phoenix Force and as such decides who can use it and who can't. The Force The Force is controlled by the God Viserious who keeps the Dark Force and Luminous Force in balance. The Force can be used by Mortals and Immortals alike but it is difficult to use it in advance forms. The Force is capable of massive feats that put even the Dark and Luminous Forces to shame. The Force as a whole is a mysterious Force as it doesn't have much information available about it only that it has massive power and that it can be used to balance the Light and Dark of the universe. Dark Force The Force is an Source that is controlled by the God of Evil and as such this source is extremely volatile and powerful. The Force is commonly referred to as the Side as those who use it seem to fall into the darkness, many cases through history have been recorded where Heroes were tempted by the Side using it to defeat their enemies and in the process becoming monsters themselves. The Force has been said to be extremely addictive and tempting, those who use it become so enamored with it trying to get more power that they forget the pitfalls of it. The Force causes corruption wherever it is which is why those who use it become twisted and corrupt sometimes worse. The Force flourishes off of dark and raw emotions such as Anger, Hatred, Greed, Jealousy, Fear, Aggression, Megalomania, and unshackled passion. The Force wasn't easy to use, it is hard to control and chaotic by its very nature. To use the Force one must be Dark-Attuned some examples are Lords, Heroes, Monsters, and Beasts. The Force is an embodiment of Chaos, Change, Evolution, and Evil and as such those who use it become like it. Due to the Force nature, it is a metaphysical force and as such grants, it's users many abilities Luminous Force The Force also known as the Side is an Source that is owned by Laora the Goddess of Good and as such is a very calm and tranquil force. The Force is an embodiment of happiness, joy, love, and benevolence, or alternatively simply calmness, which some believed nurtured the Side and provided insight into its ethical uses. It was generally concerned with the ideas of good, generosity, healing, and wisdom, as opposed to evil, harm, and hasty judgment. In order to achieve harmony with the Force, its practitioners would often meditate to clear themselves of emotion; particularly negative emotions such as aggression, anger, and hatred, since these were shown to open a person to the possibility of acceptance of the Force. Predictably, this offered several contradictory instances, with some works favoring a calm, emotionless and sometimes even out-rightly unfeeling view of the light side, while others aligned it with positive emotions. The Side was treated as being both a form of impersonal intelligence and the essence of good. According to the self-aware interpretation, the Side was held to actively influence events to the degree that some Heroes thought of themselves as mere "tools" of the Force. Though this implied a lack of choice regarding an individual's fate, the Heroes, as leading proponents of the light side, insisted that it was, rather, "the ultimate free will." This they explained as being because the Force (at least the light side) did not compel anyone a destiny could be accepted or spurned. And all choices along the way were free to make. Due to the Force nature, it is a metaphysical force and as such grants, it's users many abilities. Category:System Category:Esper